


I Will Make a Pirate Out of You!

by Esilvain



Series: I Will Make a Pirate Out of You! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, M/M, Navy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esilvain/pseuds/Esilvain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 1703, Admiral Alfred F. Jones chases the most wanted and deadly pirate that sailed the seven seas - Arthur Kirkland. His plans are flawless but the pirate has an ace up his sleeve. What happens when Alfred is about to capture him? What if the pirate uses his secret weapon against him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> For LillyVirus.

The sky was clear and the wind was blowing into the sails pushing the ship in eastern direction towards a wealthy country named Spain. The waters of the ocean looked very calm, inviting every ship to sail on them, but the also concealed a dark secret: pirates.

These unholy men knew every wave and every island, and attacked and destroyed every enemy ship. The navy fought fierce battles; some were victorious, others not as much. Despite all, there was always many, perhaps too many, pirates still plundering everything that stood on their way. Arthur Kirkland was one such pirate. In fact, he was one of most successful and deadly pirates in current times and was reported to be spotted near the coast of Spain.

And this is where certain ship was heading. Admiral Alfred F. Jones was known for capturing lots of pirates throughout his pretty short carrier as he was only twenty five. He always planned out his every single move and considered every possibility to minimise his chances of failure. His next target was Arthur Kirkland. For several months there was no sign of him until now. Just one more day and he should see Spain and then it was only a matter of time until he would find and capture Arthur.

The day passed quickly and uneventful for Alfred who dedicated his time to studying maps and perfecting his plan regarding the capture of the pirate.


	2. Dangerous Meeting

Next day they arrived in a small port named Cadiz on the coast of Spain. Alfred had ordered his men to restore the provisions and prepare the ship for further journey while he went for a walk in the town looking for nothing in particular.

Normally he would wear his white suit by which everyone would recognize him as a navy admiral but not today. He wanted to blend in with the town people so he only wore a simple white shirt, brown pants and brown boots. He also had his pistol with him hidden behind the belt of his pants for protection.

Nothing had really captured his attention but the wanted poster with Arthur's portrait on it. The bounty offered for his head was much higher than the one for any other pirate and even higher if someone managed to bring him alive. The reason for this was simple; Arthur Kirkland did not fear anyone or anything and was said to be insane by attacking few major ports and getting out with no loses, or almost no loses. He would sometimes lose few of his men of have his ship damaged but that did not seem to be any problem for him.

An inn was nearby and Alfred decided to go there and maybe ask someone about Arthur although he already knew most of the important information about him. The closer he got to the inn the more noise he could hear coming from there although it was only mid-day. An exceptionally loud, French sounding laugh had greeted him as soon as he opened the door to the inn. He automatically looked in the direction of said laugh and saw two hooded figures sitting at a table near the bar. One of them had a dark brown, cheap looking robe and the other had a dark purple robe, obviously made from an expensive material. Apart from them there were lots of other men all seeming to look pretty normal at first sight.

Alfred had walked to the bar where the innkeeper was standing and cleaning the mugs with already dirty cloth.

"What can I do for you?" asked the innkeeper not bothering to look at his guest.

"I am looking for someone..." said Alfred.

The innkeeper now looked at Alfred, "Information costs. Let me know who are you looking for first."

"Price doesn't matter for me," smiled Alfred, "Do you happen to know anything about the location of Arthur Kirkland?"

The innkeeper's face turned white and he started sweating as soon as his guest mentioned the pirate's name. He was clearly terrified of him.

"I... I d-don't know any-nything about h-him." he stuttered as he rapidly started cleaning the bar.

Alfred sighed but he did not want to ask the poor man about anything else.

He was about to leave when the man in brown robe spoke clearly to him, "May I ask, why are you looking for captain Arthur Kirkland?"

"And who are you?" Alfred said anxiously, noticing that the innkeeper had rushed to the kitchen when he heard the pirate's name.

"I apologise for not introducing myself. My friends call me Iggy and this is..." he paused seeming to have forgotten his friend's name, "...Frog. Please sit with us."

"Iggy..." Alfred have not heard of such name before nor have he heard of anyone named Frog. It must have been a nickname, he thought.

He sat down with the two men, "My name is Alfred. Why don't you take off your hood so I can see you better?"

"Oh..." the stranger thought for a second, "You see, I do not wish to be recognised in here. From where I come I am a very important person and I fear for my safety." He then lowered his voice, "You see these guys in here? I do not think that they are a particularly nice... um... people."

Alfred had cautiously glanced around the room and he did notice something that he had not noticed before. Most of the men in here had possesed weapons; mainly knifes but some even had pistols.

"So, why are you looking for him?" Iggy asked again.

"I am a navy admiral, my duty is to make waters safe to travel by eliminating pirates." explained Alfred.

"I understand, but why Kirkland?"  
"He is one of the most wanted pirates, once he is gone there will not be any major threats anymore."

The man in purple robe laughed, his laugh sounding very French, "There will be more pirates all wanting to take up his position, non?"

Iggy glared at him, "Let's make a deal Alfred. If you manage to capture Kirkland when I tell you what do I know about him then..." he paused for a moment, "...then you will have to do one favour for me, deal?"

"What favour?" Alfred asked.

"When the time comes I will find you and tell you. Don't worry, it will be nothing beyond your powers." assured Iggy.

What's the worst thing that can happen, Alfred thought, "Deal, tell me what you know."

The man in brown robe leaned closed to Alfred, "I have heard a rumour that he plans to attack port Alicante in five days."

"Alicante!?" Alfred said a bit louder than he intended to, Iggy quickly shooshed him, "But Alicante is the third biggest port in Spain..."

"...and Artie is insane." commented the man in the purple robe for which he reciever a slap upside the head from the man in brown robe. Alfred noticed that he had a huge emerald ring on his middle finger.

"Well, umm... That is a very specific information, where did you get it from?" asked Alfred.

"I have my sources..."

"And I have a right to arrest anyone that has anything to do with pirates." warned him Alfred.

"I am sure you do, but I just wanted to help you a little," Iggy stood up from his hair and the 'Frog' followed him, "It was nice to meet you Alfred, I do hope that we will meet again someday."

Both of the men quicky walked out of the inn while Alfred remained at the table thinking if he could trust the one named Iggy. His information was too specific, normal people do not posses such information, Alfred thought. What if he co-operated with Arthur? If he did then he must have been a pirate too but no sane pirate would ever show themselves in a town pretending to be a normal civilian therefore he could not be a pirate.

"Your name is Alfred, yes?" Alfred had snaped from his thoughts and turned around to see who had called him. It was the innkeeper who did not look as terrified as before.

"Yes, what is it?" he answered.

"Come closer boy," Alfred stood up up from his chair and moved closer to the inkeeper curious of what the man wanted from him.

"Listen boy," the innkeeper had leaned closer to him also lowering his voice, "I advise you not to go after that bloody pirate. You better turn around and return to where you came from."

"I am not scared of any pirate." said Alfred confidentally.

"Shh, quieter. You should be. He knows more about you than you can imagine. Now get out of here." the innkeeper said as he returned to cleaning the mugs.

Alfred had walked out of the inn and headed back to his ship. He did not feel like talking to anyone else and he did not want to waste any time in this port while he could be preparing for the battle with the pirates.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he'd said anything?" asked French sounding man in a dark purple robe his friend in a brown robe.

"I do not think that he would be as stupid." replyed the man in brown robe.

"What is yout plan this time?"

"Take your ship and go to Alicante and wait there for me." ordered Iggy.

"So I'll have to hide while you have some more fun in here?" complained the man in a purple robe.

"Exactly. If you do not do what I say this time you will get both of us in big trouble."

The man in purple robe sighed, "Can you tell me why are you staying behind or is this another one of your secerts?" he asked.

"I will wait untill they are gone," he pointed in the direction of the navy ship, "and then I will have to take care of someone."

"Au revoir mon ami. I hope you will make it there on time." said the man in purple robe as he started walking in direction of the cliffs.

"Worry about yourself, ami..."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alfred returned, the ship was not ready yet.

On the dock he was greeted by a man with medium lenght black hair, brown eyes and in a white suit, "Oh, welcome back admiral. I almost did not recodnise you in these clothes."

"Thank you Kiku. When will the ship be ready?" asked him Alfred.

"In another hour or so. When are we planning to leave?"

"As soon as possible." said Alfred walking onto the the ship and heading for his cabin.

"But captain," Kiku had followed him, "the men are tired and they will be angry if they hear this. Could we just wait untill tomorrow morning?"

Alfred had turned around to face his friend, "No, we cannot. We need to get to Alicante as soon as it is physically possible and warn everyone."

"Warned about what?" asked Kiku.

"Pirates." Alfred turned around and started walking towards his cabin again, "I've heard a rumour while I was out that Arthur Kirkland is planning to attack port Alicante. We need to get there before him and prepare everything."

"I'll go and tell the men that we are leaving as soon as possible..." said the man with black hair and went back to the dock.

"Thank you Kiku." said Alfred going into his cabin.

About two hours later the navy ship had left port Cadiz and headed to port Alicante.


End file.
